iskloftfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seordah Sil
The inhabitants of the Seordah forest. The Seordah Sil are human with a tendency to be brown haired and brown eyed, and average height and lean frames, but the entire variation of humanity can be found amongst them. They predate most known civilisations, nominally the Aequilan empire, but are technologically inferior and stagnant, showing no desire to progress beyond what may be considered by some as a primitive society. Similarities in Runic script suggest common, but distant ancestry with the Northmen of Iskloft. Unparalleled woodsmen, many generations living in the forest have imparted a natural skill for hunting, tracking, and moving unseen. The Seordah Sil are highly territorial and have shown no interest in the world beyond their forest, the only known cases of them leaving the forest are of individuals that have been exiled or of small warbands defending their borders. Interestingly, whilst brutal and without mercy to those who encroach on their territory, they have never raided the settlements that border the forest, the only conflict arises when their domain is intruded upon. Hierarchy Their society is clan like and typically Matriarchal, the vast majority of clans being led by a female Seer, few clans are led by Men though the what differentiates these seers and clan magic casters is often unclear. Most Seers are magic casters, this is not true for all clans. The clans regularly war amongst themselves. Conflicts which would appear brutal to outsiders, though such would never witness them, result in minimal loss of life due to rigorously upheld strict rules combat and war. Indeed these conflicts appear to have no purpose other than training and establishing individuals status, as territory and resources are never conceded or gained. This honour code has many complex rules in and out of combat, and within and between clans, with debts being incurred between individual and groups. Despite the conflict, clans appear to be closely associated with one another individuals regularly travelling between them and tradition and practices are broadly the same between them. These clans also appear to be conglomerations of like-minded people rather relations by blood, the majority of individuals do not remain within the clan they were born to. As a result of the dynamic structure of clans it is not uncommon for clans to completely disband or new clans to form. Technology The Seordah Sil have no technology, at least of the kind found elsewhere. They do not mine or smelt or farm and do not trade with outsiders. Their homes, clothes and weapons are made from pelts, wood and plants. As in other societies these are made by craftsmen and artisans, but unlike others these goods are made by magical means. Due to the high prevalence of magic in their people there are many who do not have the power and strength to become true magic casters, instead dedicating themselves to crafting. Whilst these practitioners do not have the inborn raw power potential required to control the elements they have immense skill using magic in the creation of goods. Magic Magic is widely used amongst the people and a relatively high proporti on of the population can wield it. This suggest an origin for the people. If the northmen, being untrusting and afraid of ma gic as they are, expelled the magic casters from within their society in the distant past, and these people sought refuge in the south the Seordah Sil may be the result, commonality in the runic script suggest something suggest a split between these two peoples. Seordah Sil magic casters wield all forms of magic, typically controlled through the use of runes. Specialising in the manipulation of nature, the control of plants by transfiguration, or the primal elements, particularly Ice and Lighting via Conjuration. Thaumaturgy may be reserved for seers, but there is little indication of this more that those who have mastered it are more likely to be chosen. True masters within Seordah Mages are able to manipulate plants to incredible degrees creating near sentient companions and living suits of armor, often appearing inhuman, further enforcing the legends of evil spirits in the Seordah. It is often said these skills are taught by Cuenir to those who prove themselves to the forest. Cuenir From the outside it may appear that the Seordah Sil worship and revere the Seordah and nature in general, this is not the case. Instead they show great respect and understanding, living alongside the forest and its other inhabitants, rather than in conflict. They do however show extreme reverence to Cuenir, a sentient denizen of the Seordah, considered to be the guardian of the Seordah and all its inhabitants, appearing to guide the Seordah Sil in times of trouble and heal the forest when it has been unnaturally hurt. Cuenir takes the form of a wolf of varying sizes, with a long tail. Appearing either plantlike with moss and leaves for fur or animal like appearing to be merely a green wolf, or a form anywhere between. Able to heal and manipulate plant life and call upon the creatures of the forest, Cuenir is the most powerful guardian of the forest and a powerful adversary. In recent years Cuenir has only been seen even more infrequently, even the Master Seordah Mages have been unable to contact it and swaths of forest have become unaturally barren, yet Cuenir has not appeared to heal the forest. This has provoked worry within the Seordah Sil. Some blame the Aequilan Empire for upsetting the balance and wish to take drastic action.